


sp notices.

by bbnokrying



Series: sp notices. [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, Spraypaint, Trauma, so minor, this is an au of mine so i hope u like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbnokrying/pseuds/bbnokrying
Summary: sometimes you need to do things yourself, and delirious takes that literally.
Relationships: Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Luke Patterson
Series: sp notices. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> sp notices au by me!! i hope u enjoy

it was delirious' night; one of the ones he sneaks out on a step of quiet air that luke was never quite awake enough to hear. jons hoodie and shoes left by the bed, delirious' makeup and spray on hair colour strewn around on the bathroom counter, hidden behind his locked door. the curling iron is unplugged; he knows how to keep them safe from a stupid fire. it was left to cool the entire night, and now a pale hand grabs it and shoves it into the back of a drawer labeled rare use in his mind. its a lie, but it hides the truth when luke asks.

the sink faucet drips once, twice. red, blue, and green swirl down the drain, remenants of the product around his eyes. the shower is purple and black from the colour washed from his hair. the curls put in haphazardly to mask less wild hair are mussled and washed out by the water. the leftover colour delirious didnt rinse off his skin drips down his neck and back, running rivers over unmarked skin covered in goosebumps from the cool draft of air he trapped outside his warm shower.

hands temporarily stained a darker colour from his hair scrubbing are rinsed off easily and the white towel isnt ruined by colour when he dries his hands and face off. eyes look up into the foggy mirror, and the pale hand thats done so much tonight wipes it away. a clean face emerges, sight spotting a small satisfied smile turning to a frown. the towel is flipped over a shoulder, and fingers rise to his eyes.

bright green and yellow sclera contacts are pulled out and put into their solution. theyre hidden in the rare use drawer, in a bag thats supposed to be for combs and hair products that he gave to luke, the excuse being that he didnt read it when he got it and found later after a use that the products were better for straighter hair than his own. his hair was frizzy for days.

the towel is dragged over his head, and he dries off his hair and the skin that still holds water. delirious' paint stained hoodie and jeans he wears are shoved and hidden in a laundry bag, so luke doesnt see them. they do their own laundry, on their own days. no chances are taken anyways, jon doesnt feel ready to show off yet.

jons own hoodie is slid back on, and the sweats he was wearing are dragged on as well. delirious' shoes are tossed in the corner, and jons ankle boots are slipped on as he makes his way around to gather and hide his things.

a glance around the room from blue eyes, a nod to himself in satisfaction, and hes out of the room with a flick of the light. luke greets him in the kitchen, and jon grins back. tells him that he slept well, that the weather should be nice today.

an arm wraps around his shoulders and hes pulled against a warm side. jon smiles and steals his brothers coffee from his hand, jabbing him in the side with his other hands pointer and middle fingers.

the local news channel thats on at 7 tells them both theres new houses that have been vandalized. jon stares at the screen with fake interest and luke stares with heated eyes and a tighter grip on his phone as he recognizes a few familiar faces posted up on the side.


	2. energy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonathan goes delirious when hes moving around at night, spray paint cans in his paint stained hands; the cans that he shakes to hear the rattle it makes before he lifts it up to the brick of a wall that hes chosen to leave his mark on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> mentions of sexual assult, csa, pedophiles, human trafficking, and domestic abuse, implied trauma.
> 
> nothing is detailed and only mentioned in passing. i really want you to stay safe. heed warnings. keep yourself feeling safe.

jonathan goes delirious when hes moving around at night, spray paint cans in his paint stained hands; the cans that he shakes to hear the rattle it makes before he lifts it up to the brick of a wall that hes chosen to leave his mark on. he revels in the feeling of the skin of his pointer finger becoming numb when hes pushed down on the nozzle of the can too hard for too long, not that it stops him though. instead, it spurs him on, and he switches between his middle and pointer finger if it becomes too annoying.

the knowledge of what hes doing, the message hes leaving on the wall and the faint smell of paint fumes from behind his mask; it all combines and throws adrenaline and pure hyperactive shots through his blood, through his bones and muscle. its the feeling of being high in the clouds, excitement mixed with the faint feeling of a grin on your cheeks when youve been smiling long enough that it numbs your face. yet at the same time its the feeling of the solid ground under your feet and you being so grounded in the moment that it fucking hurts.

the paint fumes themselves, mind you, have nothing to do with this feeling, and jonathans mind is running with millions of things and ideas as he does his late midnight work.

first the blue that hurts your eyes, seeable even at night its so fucking harsh. its the loud and burning computer screen of death blue. it brings everything out, so the burning red that is harder to see at dark times can be outlined in this eye catching blue so the message is clear at all times of day and night. the red, though almost unseeable at night, is somehow more saturated than a red fire engine. the blue and red are both surely to catch your attention immediately.

words worthy of being gagged at are painted on to the offenders houses. rapist, pedophile, terrorist, child trafficking, or sex trafficking. more and more, louder and louder, brighter and harsher, colourful words and clear messages left there by a man with two colours of spray paint on hand and nothing more important to do than to take the information he finds and to use it to target and crush those who use their own resources for terrible things. things theyve done have had jonathan gagging over his bathroom toilet late at night when he reads too much about someone or hears too much about another someone. things that remind him of things he wishes he could scrub from his eyes, ears, and body.

the late night adventures of packing his bag and taking out a list on a slip of paper that hes had written down for weeks, planning and finding addresses and secondary addresses, are his version of doing something the police arent doing, and havent been doing for ages.

if they will not protect their people, then he will do something about it himself.

he knows his route, his way, the designs and lines hes thinking of carrying out on these peoples doors, windows, brick and wood. the rush he feels the moment he steps into the back alleys to move around in, how he hunts down these peoples homes by walking or jogging down the street and reading number after number after number. the backpack on his back is small and easily light; full of only two spray paint cans, his signature red and blue, and a water bottle of watered down rubbing alcohol.

so here he stands, decked out in his purpley pink paint stained blue hoodie, skinny jeans, temporary coloured hair and a painted mask, painting on a womans window. a corrupt official, a cheating, abusive wife. red and blue, over the glass, over the front door. over her white picket fence, over her lawn and wooden stairs and deck.

tomorrow, this womans name and face will be on the news and her career will be over before noon.

jons paint will be shown once more, and when the claims he knows as facts are proved? the painter himself will be forgotten behind the rushing layer of everyone talking of how they hate her and never really actually supported her. the sudden outcry people who once worked with her or under her, all ready to lay down what they knew to disown the woman without question.

( her wife, while she is gone, files for divorce. when it goes through, she takes the house in her half of the ownings. jonathan happens to walk by one day to see her painting on the walls outside and scrubbing at brick and concrete. he waves and she looks happy when shes smiles over at him. he offers help scrubbing the paint off the surfaces its on and she says no, shes okay. jon gives a tip on how to get stubborn paint off of brick and concrete and says good luck, smiling wide and kind at her when she says thank you. )

the pure rush of seeing the impact and what people do about it, how people react to his paint, is energizing and encouraging. he grins through the entire process of his work except for the gathering of information, for good reason, but otherwise hes bursting with giddy energy at the thought of helping take another individual down that deserves it.

the next house of the night is owned by a high school teacher. he has four accusations under his belt that went under the radar of 'suspected' sexual assult. he writes the mans name on the windows and on the sidewalk leading up to his house, colours in his age on the door and his number. he writes pedophile in bold right over his front door. the words sexual assault are dyed into the mans front lawn and over the swinging chair on the porch. he leaves a few marks everywhere, and nowhere is safe from jonathans loud painted notices and warnings. he writes the school he works at on the mans garage and scratches pedophile into the glass of his car before spraying over it as well. this man will not hide it.

the next day he too is listed amongst the list of five names and faces of people jon has noticed during the week who have been arrested or charged for the things a masked man has claimed of them. he is number two.

( the man loses his job when countless families of the school and community call the administration, outraged, and demand the teacher be fired and blacklisted, if not arrested and put to jail. 

people, including jon, help clean up the house when the man loses it. he had been renting it, and jon feels bad for ruining the landlords house. he and a few others repaint and repair broken things and then its put back up for rent immediately after theyre done. a nice couple of three moves in, and jonathan only gets good vibes from them as they hold hands and listen as one talks about what they want to do with the garden. )

number three and four: the ugly sky blue house is next. and its more and more sinister looking the longer jonathan stares at it. he wants to turn around and throw up, but he walks up and shakes his spraypaint anyways. listens to his paint rattle and hesitates a few seconds before he writes 'rapist' over the front door in shining wet paint. he writes, 'sex trafficking' and 'sexual assault' and 'human auctioneer' across the house and the lawn, across the second story windows he climbs the drain up to as well. jonathan almost gags when he notices one of the curtains open. 

the high up energy he felt from before is gone and is replaced by dread and gut wrenching sickness.

( the next day, along with the other two above, this couples names are plastered on every warning list for neighborhoods and every wanted list on the internet. their addresses are leaked, their names, faces, last known place and purchase on their credit card. everything and everyone is on the lookout for this couple. they werent found at their home the next day when the paint was obvious, or the days after that. 

wherever they went, jonathan was too late.

luke sees jonathan shaking on the couch in front of the tv that is bearing the news. tears stream down his face and he cant breathe until luke has locked the front door behind him and he checks every window and door in the house himself, with luke holding a metal bat at his side just in case, to make sure they were locked. he doesnt go out alone for a few days before mustering up the courage to go back to his midnight runs.

hes just more careful and a bit more on edge than he was before. )

the last person, name number five, is found. hes at a park, alone, and drunk off his shit. on his house, red and blue say the words that are seen under his name on the news. domestic abuse, thief, and gang leader amongst others. jonathan gets his groove for the nights energy back while doing this house. hes a bit loose with it, lets it flow more and spends a bit longer hovering over previous work with new paint to make it bolder. the energy is back by the time he slips the cap back onto his paint and goes home. it thrums under his skin as he washes off as loud as he wants because luke is at his gangs base, thinking jonathan is asleep already.

he slides into bed and falls asleep after cleaning up and hiding his things in various places in his bathroom.

.

luke asks jonathan sometimes why he doesnt do more than just work at ihop. mostly because luke has seen what jonathan can do physically, seeing as he has been taken down and outrunned by jon multiple times in the past. everytime jonathan says, 'im content where i am. and i get paid more than you do, at least.' luke always scoffs and shoves jons shoulder. jonathan knows how much money luke makes, hes seen his bank statements. its not nearly as little as jonathan gets paid.

luke says, 'i could always use your energy where i work, man. wed all be open for it. theres room for you.' and it leaves jonathan wondering sometimes if luke knows about his adventures at night, if luke knows he knows.

jonathan just grins and rolls his eyes.

'and get paid a cent an hour giving my opinion on reddit posts? i dont think so.'

.

once, in reply to luke saying he could use his energy and his bubbly mood and general atmosphere where he works, he had asked, 'actually, where do you work?' and luke had turned to him and lied. jonathan hadnt gotten the truthful answer, but jonathan forcefully smiles and takes the lie in stride. it wasnt like he wasnt lying either.

luke doesnt know jon knows hes in a gang, and luke doesnt know he is the man that takes addresses and names and paints targets on their backs and houses.

jonathan knows about luke being in a gang. jonathan knows where luke works, how much hes paid. jonathan knows lukes gang members. (most, at least.)

maybe hes lying more than luke is.

jonathan makes luke dinner that night as a secret and temporary apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghostswords on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask questions on my tumblr (ghostswords)


End file.
